1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a construction machine configured to recognize a global position of a work implement.
2. Background Art
It has been widely known that GPS (Global Positioning System) allows to recognize a global position of a work implement in the global coordinate system (e.g., see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-141955). The method of the publication No. JP-A-H10-141955 is intended to reduce computation load in obtaining the global position of the work implement based on GPS data indicating the global position of the work implement, GPS receiver, configured to receive the GPS data, is disposed on the work implement not on a vehicle body.